


Only you

by sin0sijak



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: JunDong as actors, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin0sijak/pseuds/sin0sijak
Summary: Like you popped right out of a movie - you're my life's drama climax
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Donghyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Only you

**Author's Note:**

> Another short oneshot that I'm writing instead of updating stuff? Yes :')  
> What is smut? I can't write it heheh

Alcohol runs in his veins. It always has, and he suspects that if he wants to keep his job as an actor it always will. After all, Koreans were all about drinking and they were all about doing it as a team. Every member (from the camera crew, sound, directing, and even styling members) were obligated to stay after for hwaesik*. It was considered an extension of work. Of course not showing up was *allowed* wink wink... it was allowed if you wanted to have a miserably hard social life. Junhoe still remembers his first ever movie as a hotheaded and well to do rookie. At that time he had really believed his looks and his skills would be enough to survive on this floor. After 6 years he realizes it's not that cut and dry. If it was only about skill then there were truckloads of potential kids who should have been selling loads more tickets than himself. What happened behind the camera was almost as (if not more) important to sustain the life of an actor.

Of course, Junhoe knows he's not the best at this. He had a cold expression, didn't really kiss up to the writers (who were, in many cases, females). He has yet to be casted for a melo-drama despite his publicized "perfect manga-character like looks." Why? Because he'd never satisfy the request of those cheesy writers who wanted a small before casting interview over dinner.

One could say he was stubborn or prideful. Junhoe just called it "believing in his own abilities and doing what he truly wanted, not what others set out for him."

His manager and agent just called him a socially inept brute.

They didn't get a say though. Junhoe alone was paying for their bills. It was a small company and Junhoe was truly the gem or center of it. The president, his friend and investor, couldn't even flinch if Junhoe so much as threw down the script and called cut. Although he was getting tired of doing psychopathic killers, cold CEOs who murder, and the most popular "spy who went against the system and saves the whole country" - what else could he do? There wasn't much options for him to grow if he didn't grow his social skills.

That's where Kim Donghyuk comes in.

An idol turned actor. Donghyuk started out with a group called KON since he was only 16 years old and for four years the group kept their ground as middle class. Everybody's heard of them, people know a song or two if they happen to hear it but the title is always jumbled up. Out of the five members though Donghyuk, then called DK, was clearly the most popular. He had the looks, the captivating smile that was set by two wholesome dimples, the voice, the dancing skills, the composing skills, and of course - the acting. Nine out of ten times if KON was filming a music video the main character was DK. Junhoe can only imagine the struggle Donghyuk had to endure. Actually, they had talked about it once. After a particularly brutal action scene that had even the well equipped Junhoe drooping, the two of them decided to go grab some beers at an open convenience store. The film they were doing took place all over Korea and this scene was shot in Jeju. The crashing ocean, the single strip of bright white lights, the quite street with not a single soul, even the soft pop song playing over the wacky stereo of the storefront really set the atmosphere to be an opening and inviting one. They talked for hours. About everything. About nothing.

Junhoe learned about DK and Kim Donghyuk quite a lot. The doubt Donghyuk always held in his heart - is he enough? Do the fans trust him? Is he someone they can be unashamed of? Is he a terrible person for being more loved than his other members who he knows worked just as hard, if not more, than he did?

Junhoe, who was always ever alone and never thought about others besides himself, was rendered speechless at the depths of Donghyuk's sympathy. He also sucked at comforting people. But, as if Donghyuk knew exactly what type of person Junhoe was without asking, he beamed and shook his head "that's just life though. I try not to dwell on it too much."

That's just life.

Junhoe had looked upon the dazzling same age actor that day and wondered how such a young and youthful looking person could speak like they've lived through it all.

Fascination. It had started out as fascination and a tiny morsel of respect.

Junhoe never could have imagined that over the several months of filming, wrestling, forgetting lines and profusely apologizing, swearing at each other and grabbing collars before straightening and dusting them off at the sound of a single direction, he could dive into that fascination and find something more. A yearning? A curiosity that simply could not be squelched by asking mundane questions. An itch that persisted - making his stomach twist in agony every time Donghyuk was near but also morphed to tickle at his throat as he watched Donghyuk walk away. All these sensations mixed until he realized there was a tangible tension around the two. Junhoe thinks that maybe he's the only one who can touch it though because Donghyuk acts way too normal. It irks Junhoe. Sometimes. Then again sometimes it settles him and soothes him.

It's quite confusing.

They seemed so close that day, sharing a can of cheap beer and listening to each other over the whispering waves.

They seemed so close in the film. Going from enemy spies to brothers who could trust each other to have their backs even in an open fire situation. Junhoe acts his character and always puts his everything into them. Once the director yells 'action' Junhoe blinks once and he's already "Kim Taekgyu." 

When the explosions stop, when the staff rush him with towels and hand held fans and makeup brushes though, he feels like he was yanked away from Donghyuk. He feels distant. LIke his co-star can't see him anymore. Where had "Lee Minu" gone? Why was Kim Donghyuk so far away?

For months that's how Junhoe struggled alone. Feeling tense and then too lax with every flick of a light and beep of a camera roll. Every command, every shot, every practice scene where he had to feel the curve of Donghyuk's back pressed up against his own. Every time Donghyuk went from "should we try facing this way, June-ya" to screaming "PUT YOUR MOTHERFUCKING HANDS UP KIM TAEKGYU!" Junhoe felt like he was drowning in the freezing winter ocean and then dying from a scorching sun on the sandswept desert. He felt as if his bravery, his sass, his persona was stripped and maybe Kim Donghyuk wouldn't want to spend time with him if it wasn't on the payroll. He couldn't, for the love of God, bring himself to tap his co-star on the shoulder and ask to slip away from the after-party. Because he was Koo Junhoe. He was the awkward, cold faced, not very good at listening to others Junhoe.

Donghyuk hadn't particularly seemed like he wanted to only be with Junhoe either. In fact, upon observation Junhoe realized that Donghyuk was quite the social butterfly. He jumped from table to table, slung his arm around the maknae director's shoulder and offered a drink before going over to mix the perfect so-maek ratio for the writer noonas. Donghyuk probably didn't even have the time to glance his way. It wasn't like Junhoe moved from his designated corner of the pub. Of course, Donghyuk would take it upon himself to do the rounds with his co-stars. The pretty actresses, his love interest, the older family name actor who was so good at being the villain Junhoe sometimes (out of instinct) wanted to punch, the veteran comedic relief. Donghyuk had come up to him too. Once. Junhoe didn't remember much, but he remembers smiling whirly and saying "you did good today."

"You did good today too," Donghyuk supplied, smiling while swatting his silver locks out of his face. Junhoe, thanks to his drunk confidence, had put his hand up to help tuck a strand behind Donghyuk's ear. "You look nice with long hair."

Donghyuk stood frozen for a second too long before naturally melting off his seat and patting Junhoe's shoulder twice in thanks, "it's a shame I have to cut it for the last few scenes."

Before Junhoe can protest and ask why Donghyuk had already moved down the bar.

That was supposed to be it.

That's how they professionally wrapped up the filming and that's how they talked about each other in interviews "he's so kind" - "of course we're close" - "our chemistry in the movie is something to look forward to." It was true, too. Kim Taekhyu and Lee Minu got along perfectly like yin and yang within the screen. Junhoe should have been happy. He screened the movie before it came out to the public and it definitely lived up to expectation. He should have been through the roof when it hit box office number one. But-

"We're doing what?"

"The team is doing a promotion tour."

Junhoe doesn't really have a particular reason why he dreads it. He blames it on the flashing lights, the long bus rides to cities outside of Seoul and even to smaller country areas. He's tired. He's cranky. He spends more time with Kim Donghyuk than he'd like to. Which is a funny reason to be spiteful because he does not hate Donghyuk at all. Donghyuk is an unhateable guy. He brings enough snacks onto the bus for everyone - staff and actors and even the hired driver. He sings staple 'trip' songs that has the whole bus laughing and swaying like they were all transported back to their high school field trip days. Yet it drove Junhoe insane. As he sat in the last seat with his airpods in and staring at Donghyuk who's standing at the front of the bus with his flashing show host mic Junhoe wishes for nothing more than to get off the bus.

He doesn't hate Donghyuk, but he doesn't want to see Donghyuk either.

On the other hand, all his hours not besides Donghyuk catch up to him and he realizes his thoughts are all occupied, unintentionally of course, by his co-star. It was such a confusing sensation. Perhaps that's why he was so irked. At himself, really. What was his own problem?

When the manager says they're going overseas to promote the hit in China and Japan Junhoe finally has the chance to see the problem.

As a usually chipper Donghyuk pulls up to Incheon international airport amongst screaming and pulling and pushing fans Junhoe figures out his problem. The urge to step in. The way he wordlessly latched onto Donghyuk's forearm and half dragged, half carried Donghyuk along. Some hysteric fans probably saw it to. Junhoe's infamous glare that peaked through the mask. He cared.

When Donghyuk quitely thanks him for leading him through the terminals and they sit side by side in the airplane waiting for liftoff Junhoe sighs in relief only to tense at the sudden weight that drops onto his broad shoulder. Donghyuk's muttering is drowned out by the white mask, but Junhoe thinks it's something akin to 'goodnight.' He can't even correct Donghyuk saying it's early morning because - as if he hit a instant snooze - Donghyuk is out like a light. He snores very softly through the cloth obscuring his face. A usually very chatty and upbeat person, but really not a morning person at all. Donghyuk's spiked up hair (now short) grazes Junhoe's neck ever so often and Donghyuk's studs dig into Junhoe's shoulder but he doesn't dare to move. This is the closest, physically, they've ever been outside of shooting and yet Junhoe feels so far away. He can hardly hear himself breathing over the thumping of his heart and whooshing of his blood that's converging on his heated face. The captain's voice sounds murky, like he's speaking over an underwater intercom. Junhoe would have completely missed the stewardess asking if he needed a blanket if she hadn't bent down and waved a hand in front of his glassy eyes. Junhoe simply tells her that Donghyuk would need one draped over his knees before requesting her to lower the AC so it doesn't hit Donghyuk directly and give him a cold. She nods politely and gives him a look. That upward eyebrow, quirked smile, look that screams 'how kind of you.' Junhoe sighs. He cared.

Shit.

He actually fucking cared. About someone that wasn't himself, wasn't his parents or his noona or his pet dog. He thought about this person, wanted them to be safe, wanted to see them smile, it struck a nerve when this person would talk and be friendly with others but not him, he wanted to get closer and was denying that because he didn't want to admit it but he cared. At a darned time like this his mind runs through words he was forced to memorize in a folded booklet.

_**Taekgyu [while looking off into the sunset]: Can I ask you something?** _

_**Minu [lookes over at TG]: You're going to anyway** _

_**Taekgyu: how do you know when you love someone?** _

_**Minu: [scoffing] you're asking me [pause. silent screen change] I guess when you care for them more than yourself that's pretty damn loving, wouldn't you say?** _

Junhoe whispers the last lines to himself and heaves a sigh - "yeah, I guess that's all there is to love."

* * *

There's no real 'natural' way this happens. How do you get your co-star in a private suite room of a five star hotel in Tokyo to have a threesome with you "naturally"? It just doesn't happen. The three of them are drunk, Junhoe less than the others, and he doesn't know about the ethics or morality of this all. He knows that they were at a filming after party, the girl kinda mixed and shuffled around the both of them and dragged an unsuspecting Donghyuk by the tie while locking lips with Junhoe. An expert. This likely isn't her first time by the way she slipped the key into Junhoe's lost hands while also tossling Donghyuk's newly shortened and gelled hair. The thought briefly flies through Junhoe's whisky clouded mind - is she a spy? A comical but otherwise really useless thought.

It's not like Junhoe asked for this. After all, he couldn't even ask Donghyuk to go outside to get some air with him how would he have the ability to say "go upstairs to a suite with me and let's get undressed."

Of course, it felt kind of wrong to use(?) this lady but after months of pushing and pulling perhaps Junhoe was now at the stage of grasping at straws. She wanted it, Donghyuk looked like he wanted it, and Junhoe more or less wanted some part of it. Well, one part of it.

Unlike the grand mess of a trip they took from the downstairs party rooms, through the private elevator, to Junhoe's suite (which, don't even ask him how he had to reclaim the key from random lady when it was his room to begin with), the sex was pretty uneventful. They shoved their way in, they could barely communicate but Junhoe luckily had a few small movies in Japan he collaborated in (and watched enough porn to be honest) ask her if she was fine. Actually, she seemed the most fine. Her voice was high pitched but not annoying and her giggles were soft. It was kinda cute. Even in this mess of clothes and sloppy kisses and going from this direction to that Junhoe manages to mumble out a "I'm so sorry, but how old are you?"

"27"

Oh. She's a noona. No wonder she seemed very adept to this chaos that was unfolding.

All's well that ends well, he supposes, because they end up somewhat properly positions and it looks like everyone's deriving pleasure from the ordeal. Except for Junhoe who's sobering up a little too fast for his liking and lazily thrusting into Yuki-san... was it? Ah. Who knows. Her cries get a little more desperate and a little more demanding and just a little louder than Donghyuk who's receiving a fervent, apparently very good, hand job. Junhoe frowns slightly and bends himself over her placing one palm next to Donghyuk's head. Surprised by the sudden dip Donghyuk open his eyes a sliver and slightly tilts his chin up to follow the arm up to Junhoe's face. Whatever he can see of it that's not obstructed by the woman's shoulder and head and long brown curling hair.

Junhoe wonders if he should be doing the talking. Should he go for it and ask if she's okay sandwiched in the middle of them? Then again, what's the Japanese word for sandwich. Does that even translate over? If he has time to be technical over grammar Junhoe guesses he's too sober and this ordeal is starting to seem like the bad idea it was.

'how are you going to afford to take responsibility after, Koo Junhoe." It's a self-critical thought. Probably not one he should be having DURING the do, but here he was. Doing just that.

He looks down and silently applauds himself for, at least, remembering to reach for the condom in the drawer. When did he do that?

Concentrate. Concentrate.

Junhoe actually scoffs. This is a first. Having to hype himself up to focus on the task at hand. Isn't this something that you SHOULDN'T have to do during sex?

Ahh fuck it. They came this far anyway. Junhoe stops his automatic actions and moves all the girls' falling hair out of the way to clear his line of sight. There's no going back; whatever the confusing relationship was before this might be the most intimate he'll ever be with Donghyuk and he'll be damned if it ended as a lukewarm memory. That was not what his months of self inflicted suffering amounted to. Donghyuk could really build an ice fortress and lock him out after this but at least tonight. Just for the night, Junhoe could get to know him better than anybody else. Better than all those makeup noonas that powder his face and wipe his sweat and all the hair stylists that get to brush their fingers through his hair and better than the stunt hyungs who get to grab him any which way they wanted while Junhoe watched from the side while biting his fingernails.

The sight he sees past this stranger's shoulder is breathtaking and finally makes the beating of his heart spike up like a mountain that sprouted from nothing. Donghyuk eyes are screwed shut, his eyebrows scrunching in the middle. He tries to hold in his moans by pressing his lips together and when that fails his perfectly white teeth bite at his bottom lip. Aissh. 'Don't do that. Your pretty lips will hurt.' Junhoe wants to say it but misses his chance as he hears Donghyuk sigh softly. He can't feel it from up here, but he bets his whole fortune that Donghyuk's breath is hot and his chest, which is surprisingly pale and now flushed a pretty pink, would probably be warm too, right? If Junhoe could move someone out of the way and rest his forehead on Donghyuk's chest and then trace his tongue over to a perked nipple it'd probably burn against his tongue. Right?!

"I'm sorry," Junhoe apologizes as the girl glares at him and says something about trying to match a rhythm. Yeah. He got a little too excited there. He rolls his eyes and tries to be consistent. The fact that he can control himself alone makes him realize how useless this setup is. He starts to play around with the idea: will Donghyuk have sex with JUST me?

How does he ask Donghyuk that without actually asking?

Junhoe's never good at conversing. Whether it's with words or with his body he was either too loud or too quiet for the occasion. Too straight forward. Too vague. It was to the point that he just started not saying anything in all situations. If you're silent you at least get halfway. It's what Hanbin hyung had told him once and that hyung was a genius so Junhoe always assumed that was the way he should be. He didn't know it would come back to bite him when he needed it most.

Without a word and without too many sudden movements Junhoe retracts the hand that was on her shoulder and slowly moves it down to the mattress. He's aware that he's completely engulfing her tiny frame and that his chest is now flush against her back but he doesn't really feel much. Except for just skin it's not like he notices anything about it. Maybe the fact that she's sweaty? But that didn't take Sherlock to figure out. Junhoe inconspicuously pats down the mattress until he finds Donghyuk's hand that's laid flat, pressing against the sheets. Hesitation was what put him into this mess he wasn't going to let that happen again. Before Donghyuk could even process what was where Junhoe's interlocking their fingers and stares down at Donghyuk who finally fully opens his eyes and wide at that, too. Junhoe squeezes his hand and Donghyuk lets out a puff of air, like this was all very comical.

Okay.

What does that mean?

Before Junhoe can panic and retract his hand Donghyuk squeezes back.

~~(It means 'finally about time' you idiot)~~

The eye contact unfurls something that was wrapped tight within the pit of Junhoe's stomach and he wants Donghyuk to know. That whatever other sounds or scents or movements are in this room it's only him. With his sun-kissed skin and deep dimples and spiky hair. It's him that softens Junhoe's heart and peps his desires and like a flick of fire to a black string - sets off the fireworks in his body. Donghyuk's eyes, that are like the blue ocean (so deep they're black), make Junhoe want to jump in like he was a swimmer sweltering in the suffocating summer night.

Junhoe rides out his climax and it's a mess that makes even his own face scrunch with distaste. (Now that he thinks about it Junhoe's pretty sure Yuki is not her name, so he - with as much manners as he can say he has in this situation - gives her the nickname Y-san). Y-san, whose face was long ago smothered in a pillow, all but plops down and starts her journey to dreamland immediately. Junhoe awkwardly freezes for a second.

"Is she dead..."

"That doesn't even make sense now can you fucking do something about this?" Donghyuk slaps Junhoe's free hand impatiently telling him to move it or lose it and Junhoe snaps out of his trance to expertly(?) pump Donghyuk's underwhelmed member until he spills all over Junhoe's hand.

Junhoe huffs before safely rolling onto the side that Y-san is not snoring on. He shoves his own face into a pillow and swallows the urge to scream.

Complete silence.

What the hell.

This kind of sucked.

Well. At least he got to jerk Donghyuk off a little at the end? At least he got to see Donghyuk's face during and pretend (fantasize) about what it'd be like if it was just the two of them all night long. That should be enough... his ass. Junhoe, unbeknown to himself, lets out a groan of frustration.

Is it selfish to want more?

"June-ya..."

Junhoe lifts his head to look at Donghyuk.

Donghyuk looks over and blinks back at him wordlessly. How he looks so calm and composed is beyond Junhoe's comprehension. Junhoe himself feels like exploding into a billion pieces of fine powder and disappearing into the air. Never to be found again.

"Can you carry me to the tub?"

Junhoe immediately nods. He may not have looked like it but he was a hogu (someone who'd literally do anything and everything for the person he loved) and that person just so happened to be the practically stranger, awkward co-worker, whom Koo Junhoe just had an uneventful threesome with.

* * *

He's not sure if he should be grateful that Donghyuk invited him in or resentful. Surely, Donghyuk can't be that oblivious. Could he? Or maybe was it innocence. But then again what kind of innocent angel follows people up the elevator into a hotel suite knowing there will be an obvious threesome?

Junhoe tries to appear confident. He spreads his arms onto the cold marble sides and sits in the jacuzzi that's just acting as a tub with steamy water calmly carrying the two silent co-stars. Donghyuk is on the opposite end wordlessly splashing at some water with his fingertips. Junhoe prays that it's not him who has to break into conversation and his prayers (for once) don't go unanswered.

The first thing that comes out of Donghyuk's mouth though, renders him speechless.

"Why were you looking at me so intensely before?"

There were two answers and both were equally horrible.

1\. Play dumb and ask "When? Before? At the party?"

2\. Tell the truth. In true Koo Junhoe fashion it'd probably be something like "because I wanted to fuck you instead of her. I love you and I don't even know her?!"

Junhoe chooses: silence accompanied by a thoughtful far off look.

It does not work with Kim Donghyuk who scuttles closer and pokes Junhoe's side. Junhoe flinches before turning to blankly stare at Donghyuk who in turn stares back. They both were good at this indeed. Following a script, not adding their own dialogue. What the people would accept, what can't be, what's good for the camera and what should be cut. They're actors after all. They have careers to think about, people who work hard for them (with them and under them) to bring their polished work to the public. Public... Ah, right. He was forgetting that they were public figures also. But then again, if Junhoe was so concerned about his image, what he had to do, what he had to be, then he would have never taken on half Japanese roles. He would have gone to all the dinners and parties and bowed and sucked up to all those old investing geezers despite their shady businesses and management ways. He didn't though. He never had.

To be honest to the public, you have to be honest with yourself.

Hanbin had also told him that one as well.

"You were pretty," Junhoe answers candidly.

Donghyuk blinks like he's taken aback then frowns.

"I'm a man."

"So, have you never been called pretty before?" Junhoe inquires, finding that quite hard to believe. Especially when Donghyuk had sported longer silver hair - those locks were gorgeous and framed his face like an angel's. The short hair now though had its own charm. Disarming, rough and hot but also quite cute. His head shape in general made Junhoe want to hold his cheeks between his big hands and squish.

"I guess... usually fans call me that," Donghyuk's voice crawls in on itself like he's embarrassed to be admitting this.

Junhoe shrugs trying to keep his cool and the flushing of his cheeks at bay, "there you have it. You're pretty so I want to keep looking at you." Or more like... his eyes kept automatically locking onto Donghyuk like they were an arrow drawn to a target. Junhoe hopes to avert his gaze by slowly turning his chin, but Donghyuk moves one step ahead of him. His lap suddenly fills with Donghyuk who sits on him, thighs on either side of Junhoe's hips and wet hands coming up to tightly grip on his shoulders.

"Do I still look beautiful up close?" Donghyuk's ears start wearing red as he asks this and Junhoe can't help it that one side of his lips wants to go up into a half smirk.

"You're doing this on purpose," Junhoe brings his right arm into the water and wraps it around Donghyuk's waist to pull him closer.

A daring move, but much anticipated. Donghyuk had taken the first huge step and Junhoe couldn't leave that unanswered. The space he had been building between them was his fault alone. Donghyuk may have never wanted it, never made it, never implied it - Junhoe had filed those spaces into place within his own mind. It was time to get rid of it. Or rather, fill that space up. Donghyuk had given him the okay, hadn't he?

Indeed, Donghyuk looks down for a second before shrugging lightly. Of course he was doing this on purpose. Fans nicknamed him 'the fox' and it wasn't just because of his aegyo. He had the aura, the look (the one that flutters under nicely curled eyelashes and down his pretty pointed nose), the soft touch. Donghyuk moved like he danced. Slowly, to his own melody entirely. It all made sense though. Because it was Donghyuk. He inches his way closer to Junhoe's face and lightly brushes his lips onto Junhoe's open mouth. His hum is low, much lower than his mellifluous and high whining, which catches Junhoe by surprise. With his other hand Junhoe grabs Donghyuk's nape and eagerly presses Donghyuk into him as if he didn't want a single particle of air to separate them. Just like he had thought, Donghyuk's breath his hot against the caverns of his mouth and (not too surprisingly) super sweet like the residue of his cherry blossom sake.

"Do you really want this?" Junhoe asks, pulling away and affectionately brushing his fingers against the water droplets that are falling off Donghyuk's eyebrow. Donghyuk smiles sweetly before pushing his hips forward and letting out a breathy whimper. Junhoe almost chokes as Donghyuk hugs him and plants his nose right into the crook of Junhoe's exposed neck while letting one arm wrap his shoulder and the other slide down to brush over his ribs before falling deeper into the water to situate himself.

"W-wait.. I don't have a cond-"

Donghyuk sits up and reaches past Junhoe's head to the tray by the windowsill to pull out a yellow packet. "Do you remember the underwater scene we filmed?"

Junhoe gives Donghyuk a puzzled look but nods. Of course. It was during the winter part of their filming too and he had nearly frozen to death in the pool trying to break out of the fake car. Also, he had been deathly afraid of water and then 'magically' (through intense effort and lots of reprimandation) been cured. He didn't really see how that was relevant now but Donghyuk's devilish smirk sure seemed like it knew a thing or two. "I learned to hold my breath quite a bit..."

Donghyuk dives into the water and Junhoe's surprised "what?" is followed by a groan. The water made everything feel at least ten times more intense. Every touch, every brush of skin tickled, every movement sent waves throughout his body and Donghyuk had just... he just rolled a condom onto Junhoe with his mouth while underwater. What kind of mad skill was that? Donghyuk reemerges and beams at Junhoe as the water cascades down his body like he's a romantic greek deity. "You're big. I almost couldn't fit you into my mouth at first."

Junhoe feels like a fuse was lit in his skull. He suddenly finds the ceiling very interesting. "Could you NOT say that out loud like it's nothing?"

Donghyuk laughs. His laugh is an explosion of pure happiness so of course Junhoe has to look and of course he's once again surprised by Donghyuk coming in with no warning.

"Will water make it easier for you to slide in?" Donghyuk wonders, repositioning himself to where he was before and using his strong thighs to pull himself even closer. Junhoe caves and puts a hand dangerously close to Donghyuk's bottom, cupping the fleshy back of his thigh. "How would I know.. It's my first time doing it in the water as well."

Donghyuk makes a surprised 'O' with his mouth and inches closer still. Junhoe glares. Self control was going to be found dead in a ditch soon and so help his sanity it's going to be because Donghyuk's innocent face and not so innocent movements are going to drive him off the edge. Donghyuk probably knows this too. Donghyuk tilts his head and looks at Junhoe like he's saying 'come on' without words so Junhoe, who pretty much put together that the one that had oh so nicely personally rolled on a condom for him wants this as much as he did.

"It'll hurt," Junhoe warns. He's in no position to try and blindly stretch Donghyuk with his finger so he grabs Donghyuk as firmly as he can and uses his other hand to guide his dick into him. Donghyuk suddenly stops smiling and cries out instantly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Junhoe mutters feeling guilty. Donghyuk shakes his head, delicate tear drops flying about. Junhoe stays absolutely still and brings a hand up to caress Donghyuk's cheek endearingly. Lowering his voice to a whisper he asks if he should pull out but Donghyuk tells him to just wait- that he'll adjust if given a moment. Junhoe watches intently, a mix of worry and unhinged excitement, as Donghyuk mutters soft curses under his breath and moves his own hips around until he's somewhat comfortable with Junhoe filling him up. When the pain slowly subsides to pleasure the way Donghyuk's face blooms is prettier than any flower emerging into spring.

"I'm going to move," Junhoe quitely informs. He experimentally bounces Donghyuk up a little and earns a yelp of surprise.

"y-you move..." Donghyuk demands.

Junhoe nods and slowly thrusts up causing small currents in the water that soon laps out of the tub as his thrusts become faster and harder. "Stop biting your lips," Junhoe growls. He'd be so upset if they started bleeding. Those pretty lips. Donghyuk cries and then once again clamps his teeth over his bottom lip. "Bite me instead," Junhoe brings his hand to Donghyuk's chin and uses his thumb to tug. Donghyuk whines insistently and shakes his head from side to side. No. Junhoe slides his thumb up over Donghyuk's bottom lip and forces his way under the sharp row of teeth. "You're not going to listen to me?" He purposely snaps his hip up harshly and Donghyuk sobs. Junhoe removes his hand and Donghyuk admits it's futile to fight by sinking his teeth into Junhoe's shoulder. Donghyuk holds on for dear life and his gasps bump against Junhoe's wet skin. The syllables of Junhoe's name come with every powerful thrust until Donghyuk's throat is scratchy from yelling while strangling tears. Junhoe feels Donghyuk's breath, his tongue, the way his own name sounds on his skin above the sloshing of the water. Junhoe momentarily forgets how slick the water is as Donghyuk's walls tighten around him, clenching then unclenching spastically. Junhoe himself, albeit a bit abashed, becomes undone as his moans bruise their way onto Donghyuk's neck. His neck that's littered with kiss marks.

Does Junhoe feel a bit embarrassed being the only one that's seemingly having the best time? Maybe. He wants Donghyuk to have a good time too. Suddenly deciding to move Junhoe easily glides across the tub to press Donghyuk's back against the hard stone. Donghyuk shivers at the cool contact, goosebumps rising over his flesh. Junhoe takes both his hands and helps spread Donghyuk's legs further apart intending to hit deeper without having to hold him in place or worry about dropping him. "I'll start slow again," Junhoe's now completely sober, looking at Donghyuk and nodding as if to ask for the okay. Surprisingly, Donghyuk shakes his head, "just go as fast as you want," he pleads, "I'm- I just need you. More of you." The blush spreads across his whole face and down his neck to his chest. Junhoe wishes Donghyuk wouldn't have said that.

So much for self control. Maybe it was the water that resisted him ever so slightly or maybe it was the steam that was fueling his temperament but Junhoe adds an almost excessive amount of strength behind each thrust and Donghyuk gives up trying to silence his moaning. The peacefully sleeping girl could wake up for all he cared he felt like dying trying to hold it in. Junhoe's quite satisfied hearing Donghyuk unfiltered. His hand comes up, skims the water, submerges, and easily slides over Donghyuk's unattended dick. "Ahh, seriously, Koo Junhoe," Donghyuk's knuckles whiten as they grip the stable marble harder. Junhoe wants to applaud himself. Multi tasker of the year, honestly. He's also a pretty flexible guy, he's got to say. Junhoe bends down and laps repeatedly at the water that's trailing Donghyuk's chest. Donghyuk throws his head back to sigh in annoyance. "Just- can you just put your damn mouth on my nipple? Please?!" Junhoe laughs his grade A 'I'm a jerk' laugh before biting Donghyuk's nipple. The cute "aing" as he does is complementary. "Koo Junhoe, I swear to God," Donghyuk grits his teeth but falls silent when Junhoe squeezes his right hand as a reminder that Donghyuk's chest wasn't his only focus.

Overstimulation? Understatement of the century.

Donghyuk squirms and grunts and calls Junhoe's name again.

"What.." Junhoe lazily moves closer while Donghyuk lets out a sound like he was choking on a watery whine.

"D-do something. Anything. I feel like I'm going to fucking die," Donghyuk begs. He really truly begs. His eyes are streaming with tears and his lips are quivering. Donghyuk's breathing is stuttered, his voice has a tiny scratch to it from all the weeping and Junhoe does start to feel bad for playing too rough. They already did it twice. On top of that this was their first time. Junhoe takes Donghyuk's hands and positions them around his shoulders. "Hold tight." Junhoe can't help but tense as he quickened his pace. His arm strains from the repeated pumping and even his own legs quiver from the force (he wonders in the back of his mind if Donghyuk will even be able to get out of bed tomorrow). It's a passing thought because Donghyuk keeps asking so Junhoe keeps giving.

"There." "Yeah." "More." "Please." "June." "Koo Junhoe."

Donghyuk only has the capacity for choppy words, but Junhoe understands. He's himself doesn't feel like he could take much more either. There's an overwhelming wave of pleasure he was drowning in and the only thing keeping him afloat was Donghyuk's words that kept cutting into his skin. Donghyuk's nails (which were pretty short) but still managed to dig into Junhoe's shoulders leaving half moon imprints. Junhoe's body jerks as he comes off his high and Donghyuk responds every time. Each time with a stronger "June" than before until the nickname echos off the marble stone.

Donghyuk naturally slides out with a huff, but Junhoe keeps him encircled in his arms.

"Are you okay?"

Donghyuk nods meekly suddenly looking very shy and Junhoe has to find it amusing. Where did the suave seductor go? As if reading his mind Donghyuk pouts, "I'm actually embarrassed by this stuff, okay? It's just that you're so bad at this-" Donghyuk animatedly flails to show the position they're in and Junhoe gets the idea, "I had to take lead or we'd be in the 'some' stage for years!"

Junhoe chuckles. He had to admit. He was pretty terrible at these relationship things and took everything in really small steps. First being denial and second being acceptance which in itself was a slow going deal. After that he had to win over his timidity, self doubt, and bad wording / timing. Then after even THAT he had to work up the courage to ask for more. Donghyuk probably saw that's exactly the type of person he was. He may have been hard to figure out and took forever to get himself together, but if someone took a step towards him than he was definitely one to leap towards that person.

"Impatient, were we?" Junhoe jokes. Donghyuk slaps Junhoe's chest and angrily tries to protest but gets pecked instead. "Thank you, Donghyuk." Junhoe smiles, "for waiting for me and for guiding me."

As if that alone easily appeased him Donghyuk smiles and goes back to having that calm (adorable) expression on his face that shined with bliss.

"Since I waited so long, you should do me a favor..." Donghyuk muses.

Junhoe nods and promises anything.

"Dry us off and let's get our robes on. Then carry me to my suite next door."

Junhoe nods and starts getting up to head to the shower when Donghyuk whispers beside his ears "there we won't have Yuna-san... so you can only look at me all night long."

Junhoe lets out a short incredulous laugh. If only Donghyuk knew. Whether it be a threesom a party or a crowd, his eyes were always fixed on one point - on one person.

"Of course," Junhoe answers truthfully now with ease, "to me, there's only you, Donghyuk. Always."

* * *

Bonus:

"We have an exclusive interview with the hottest couple that will make your summer even hotter! Hello~ Kim Donghyuk-sshi, Koo Junhoe-sshi"

Donghyuk laughs and covers his face "Ah~~ it's quite embarrassing to be introduced that way."

"Why, why Donghyuk-sshi? Are you shy because this is your first interview together?"

"Well," Junhoe observes Donghyuk for a second and fans swoon over those eyes that are practically dropping with hearts, "it's not our first interview together.. we did promote our movie back in the spring, but it was just a 'some' during that time. I guess it's more accurate to say it's our first time as an official couple." He grins while Donghyuk just slaps his arm, "why go into so much detail, idiot." Junhoe can't help but laugh a little sheepishly and take Donghyuk's hand so he'll stop the feeble 'assaults' while they were on air.

The MC laughs and looks at the camera "I feel like such a third wheel here! Anyway, I suppose you two met for your film "Like the wind?"

Junhoe and Donghyuk both humm in agreement. This much was already common knowledge amongst their already growing fanbase.

"I have a fresh new question than, who fell in love first?"

"I did" - "Definitely me"

The MC laughs and says she guesses there is a thing the two can disagree on as Donghyuk exclaims it's definitely him.

"I kept trying to get his attention. I wasn't really sure if he liked me like that or if I was just a good same-age costar for him so I tried everything. I even went as far as try the jealousy tactic and got my love interest in the movie Siyu noona to drink with me for a while but he didn't even look over."

Junho wordlessly looks at Donghyuk with a somewhat proud(?) somewhat smitten expression, resting his chin on his palm and chuckling leisurely, "I was insanely jealous. I tried to make it a point to ignore him so I wouldn't have to see it."

The MC claps her hands and covers her mouth, "omo! This is right out of a drama! Junhoe-sshi, I want to hear more about your point of view."

Junhoe grins and looks at the camera, "is there much to hear about? Just look," Junhoe puts his palm under Donghyuk's chin and Donghyuk's eyes widen. Junhoe's sure the editor will put in a giant "?" by Donghyuk's face so he has a mini laugh before focusing back on the question at hand. "How can you not fall for him? He works really hard, he cares for others so much - sometimes more than himself and that upsets me. He's the type that doesn't want to succeed alone. Rather, he brings everyone with him to see success. Also, he's cute, right? He's mine everyone. Only mine."

The whole room erupts into squeals from all over. The writers, the staff sitting on the floor with their cue board, the MC, even the cameramen laugh at Junhoe's brazen declaration that seems so far off from his exterior.

"There you have it, everyone! That was a short interview with the two new lovebirds, affectionately called the 'KooChilies' by fans! You can look forward to seeing them in the new entertainment show 'come on over' as they show us their daily life at home! Thank you for watching starnews TV!"

**Author's Note:**

> *Hwaesik: often like an 'after-party' that happens after work, but is really considered an extension of the job. Although you're not really forced to come nobody skips it because the higher-ups and senior members of the team will give you a hard time for it.
> 
> *Hogu: Literally means "mouth of tiger" and is used when playing the game GO when an obvious trap is set and somebody places their piece within it. These days it's used to mean people who are too willingly trusting or who give their all despite situations looking like it will not be good for them. In terms of love or dating it could mean the person who does everything for their lover and can never win.
> 
> *plot hole explination: What happens with Yuna-san after?! She signs a non disclosure agreement, says no to the money because she says she wanted it and she's a boss who makes her own cash with her day job then tells them it was fun and moves on with her life because she's a cool, amazing, independent young lady! Be like Yuna. Don't out people who aren't ready yet.


End file.
